


Isn't She Lovely

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: Once Upon A Baby [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next time around Skye holds a pregnancy test is not nearly as terrifying as the first one. She's prepared this time, she has Grant by her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't She Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello, hello, hello! How are you lovely people? i’m pretty good after the latest episode! All the SkyeWard feels, my god! This is the sequel to You May Kiss The Bride, please do let me know what you think! I love reading your thoughts. As always this is unbetaed as fuck so yeah, sorry!

">

**_~Isn’t She Lovely~_ **

* * *

 

 

**_Isn't she pretty_ **

**_Truly the angel's best_ **

**_Boy, I'm so happy_ **

**_We have been heaven blessed_ **

**_I can't believe what God has done_ **

**_Through us he's given life to one_ **

**_But isn't she lovely made from love_ **

 

**_~ Stevie Wonder_ **

* * *

 

 

 

The next time around Skye holds a pregnancy test is not nearly as terrifying as the first one. She's prepared this time, she has Grant by her side. They talked about it many times the past few years and decided to wait until Phil was a little older. Not that this one was planned but they never were too careful about it anyway. They wanted a big family. Would it be hard with their line of work? Of course. Did they mind? Not at all.

 

Leaving Phil alone for the first time was kind of hard for Skye. Well no, it was very, very hard but she got through it. He had just turned two when she left him with Tony and Tasha but she made it her main priority to call twice a day and Skype with him at least once. After a lot of discussion Natasha told her that it would be no problem for the little one to stay with them. She was off duty as it was and Tony's life had finally quieted down. The couple were more than happy to foster the little boy, besides after so long together it was hard for them to let him go.

 

Adjusting to life on the Bus on the other hand was easier than she thought. She loved being a mom to her son but she had missed the field work too. She missed being around Grant and the team and all the high tech toys Shield had. Finally after she got her level five clearance she was free to play with them. So for two more years their life went on uninterrupted and perfectly balanced until now. She’ll have to tell Grant as soon as he’s back from his mission. Oh he’s going to be so excited!

 

_**~oOo~** _

 

It was supposed to be an easy mission, go in from the front and come of the window with what they needed. She wasn't even going to be on the field, AC had demented she'd be the handler this time, let others get some action for a change and she was more than happy to do so.

 

She didn't tell anyone about her condition and maybe that was a mistake but she wanted to tell Grant first. In person, not through some faceless email, or a text or even a phone call. He was due to come back from his undercover mission in just two days, nothing could get screwed up in two days!

 

But that's their life we are talking about so naturally everything went south as soon as her team entered the building. She should have thought of the life within her but her people were getting slaughtered in there and she did what every good agent would do, she went to their aid.

 

The whole scene was a blur, she could only remember bits of it. The one thing that she can recall clearly though is one of the bad guys coming after her, his foot ready to land a kick on her stomach. Skye had barely time to fall on her knees, arms wrapped tightly around her middle in a desperate attempt to protect the baby.

 

_**~oOo~** _

 

She's annoyed by the beeping sound going off every few seconds. She can here movement around het but she's too weak to open her eyes. "Grant." She murmurs and instantly hands reach for her. But they are not her husband's, they are smaller, softer, more feminine.

"He's on his way, sweetheart." Jemma's voice soothes her somehow. The idea that someone she trusts is near by.

"The baby?" The words scratch their way up her throat and the room is spinning a little bit but she needs to know. Did she really killed her own flesh and blood because of her stupidity.

 

"The baby's fine." Jemma assures her, caressing her cheek. "Go back to sleep. You need to rest." She does, she can't fight the fatigue for longer.

 

_**~oOo~** _

 

By the time she's fully awake, checked over and in a pair of comfy pjs instead of the cold hospital gown everyone has dropped by and gave her a piece of their mind. It was stupid what she did she knows that she doesn't need to hear it a bazillion times. The only one that didn't really yelled at her was Fitz, she only got a kiss on the cheek and a hug from him. That was a nice change.

 

The hospital door slammed open and as soon as her eyes met Grant's she burst into tears. He's at her side in the blink of an eye and she sobs even harder as he wraps his arms tight around her. They sit like that for a few minutes. "Are you going to yell at me too?" She sniffs burying her head in his chest.

 

"At some point." He murmurs kissing her forehead. "Just not now." She can hear the worry and concern in his voice and feels even badder for what she did. She knows she's in for a hell of a lecture about safety protocols.

 

_**~oOo~** _

 

The lecture takes a good two hours as she suspected and she walks out with a stack of homework to do as a punishment. She won't complain though, it could be so much worse! AC bans her from any field activities so she's kind of stuck with doing paperwork for the next few months. For this one she does complain until Melinda tells her to suck it up because she's pregnant and there's no way in hell they're going through this again.

 

So the next few months find her back on the family house with Natasha, Tony and her little devil. Her spawn has grown up to be a very smart cookie. At the age of four and a half he can express himself clearly. He likes following Tony around, always asking about this or that. She knows that Tony likes that too. Phil's favorite activity however is watching her as she works, his curious eyes running along her computer screen as she cracks codes. So that's what they do currently curled up in the couch together.

 

"Mommy?"

 

"Yes, little dude?" She doesn't take her eyes from the screen but her focus is all on him. That's the thing when you become a mother, you gotta learn how to multitask. Skye was good with it, she became even better after Phil was born.

 

"Where do babies come from?" Skye's fingers froze for a moment. That was a question she didn't expect for at least another six to eight years. Plus she was kind of convinced that it would be directed to Grant, not her!

 

"Well..." She fought hard to find the right words. She could go with the old classic that the stork brings them. But then again they agreed to never lied to their children. Biology lesson it is then, she thought. "You see, baby." She began praying to mighty Thor to help her through this. "When a mommy and a daddy love each other too much they sleep together. Mommies have those little eggs inside them and when they get together with the seeds daddies have inside them too they turn into babies." She hopped this was a believable explanation. Phil blinked once, then twice.

 

"All right." He shrugged and went back to looking at the screen.

 

_**~oOo~** _

 

Grant had been laughing non stop for the past ten minutes. "It's not funny!" She growled and resulted in him laughing even harder. "Grant! If you don't stop I swear I'll end the call and you won't even get to see how big my boobs have gotten!” All sound seized and his eyes snapped to me hers through the screen.

 

"I get to see your boobs?" He asked seriously. One mission after the other kept him away from home the last two months and it was driving them both insane. They Skype-ed regularly so he could see both of them and on some occasions Skye had treat him to phone sex to relieve some tension. She had just told him about Phil's question and her husband being the ass he was couldn't stop laughing.

 

"If you are a good boy." She murmured seductively. Unbuttoning her shirt slowly, teasing him as the fabric came apart to reveal soft tanned flesh.

 

"I'm always for you." He whispered, his voice low and Skye new that if he was close she would have ripped his clothes off in order to have her wicked way with him. He whimpering as she gave him a full view of her rack, if she new one thing about Grant Ward that was that he was a breast kind of guy. "Fuck, Skye." She smiled pleased with her work, reaching behind her to undo her bra.

 

"Get a room!" Fitz's voice came through the speakers and she pulled her shirt close.

 

"You are so dead!" Grant growled to their friend before going after him making her dissolve into laugher. Oh well! They could finish this later.

 

_**~oOo~** _

 

_Are you coming with me to the Doc's tomorrow? ~S_

 

She hit send and waited a few seconds. She had scheduled her regular check up with Bruce tomorrow and was hoping that Grant could tag along. He missed the last one and they were both bummed about it. She wanted to know the sex of the baby but it was in such position that they couldn't. She wished for another little boy, Grant wished for a little girl. In the end they agreed that it didn't matter as long as it was healthy and strong.

 

_Yes, we are flying back to NY. I'll meet you at the Doc's office. ~G_

 

She smiled into her pillow, typed a quick response and rolled over. She was in need of sleep, as much as she could get. Finally she would see him tomorrow!

 

_**~oOo~** _

 

"You are late." He chastised handing her a cup of hot cocoa.

 

"Relax, Tin Man." She teased taking a sip from the drink. "Bruce knows that I'm never on time. Besides it's not like he has any other patients." He was going to say something the door opening stopped him.

 

"Oh you are finally here!" Bruce was extremely cheerful today. "How's my favorite patient doing?" He asked giving Skye a hug.

"Other than having to put up with an over stressed husband she's fine." Skye teased again.

 

"Good. Let's start shall we?" Bruce gestured with a hand towards the examination table. A few awkward moments later she was perched up on it laying back. She kind of needed a little help from Grant to get up there, growing stomach and all.

 

"That's cold!" She whined as Bruce places the wand on her lower belly moving it around. A few seconds later the screen came alive and they could see their little angel. The baby's heartbeat filled the room and she felt tears well up in her eyes. No matter how many times she heard it she'd still cry. It was mind blowing beautiful that they could create a life like that.

 

This whole process was a first for Grant too. When she was pregnant with Phil he couldn't be around for this kind of thing what with work and everything. But he made it his purpose to be always here this time around. She watched him as he watched the screen awed by the little creature inside her. Tiny fingers, small hands and feet, she laced their fingers together smiling.

 

"Do you want to know the sex?" Bruce's voice brought them out of their nirvana state. They both nodded and he moved around the wand to get a better view of the baby. "Well congratulations, you are having a little girl." He smiled as he found what he needed.

"You own me twenty bucks." Grant murmured in her ear kissing her temple.

 

"I'm sure we can work something out to repay you." She smirked pulling him down for a kiss.

 

_**~oOo~** _

 

“Hey Kiddo.” Skye’s eyes snapped up to meet Tony’s warm ones. “Whatcha doing?” He asked as he took a seat beside her on the couch. Natasha and Phil were out grocery shopping and she finally had some time to herself to get something Fitz needed done.

 

“Writing a program Fitz needs for a mission.” She said never taking her eyes from the computer. “Why? Is there something wrong.”

 

“Not wrong per se, just something important.” Finally Skye snapped out of her daze and turned to face him. “Would you mind putting that away for a moment.” He motioned towards her laptop. She did placing it on the table quickly. “I want to talk to you about something.”

 

“Whatever Phil broke we’ll replace it I promise!” She said making him laugh.

 

“The Little Dude did nothing bad, don’t worry.” He assured her. “But this kind of has to do with him too.” At this point Skye wasn’t sure abut what to make out of this. “Natasha and I have been thinking for quite a while now. You know how she can never have children, right?” Skye nodded sadly she did, Natasha had told her all about it when Skye was pregnant with Phil. Some experiment the Red Room did to her went wrong and robbed her from the chance to be a mother. That’s why having Phil around meant so much to her, he was the child she and Tony would never have. “So we’ve been thinking a lot about it and we want to put you and the kids into our wills. We know it might be a while till we are both gone but with our work you never know. We want to make sure you are all taken care off, we see you as one of our own Skye, you and the kids are the family we thought we’d never have.” She was too stunned and moved by his words to speak. They meant a lot to her too but she never quite got how much. To do something like that for them? She felt tears burn within her eyes, dripping down her cheeks. “Oh sweetie! Don’t cry!” He pulled her in his arms and Skye only sobbed harder. 

 

“I’m sorry.” She sniffed between sobs. “This is just too much, Tony. I can’t accept something like that.” She said shaking her head. 

 

“Look Kiddo, it’s pretty much done. I just wanted to let you know in case something happened to either of us. Natasha and I know that if someone is going to continue our legacy that’s you and your spawns.” He teased kissing her forehead. Skye could only nod at his words. Unaware to both Tony’s words couldn’t be more spot on. A few years down the road his fortune will be used for great things by Skye and the kids. 

 

_**~oOo~** _

 

Skye had been pregnant before so she was prepared when she felt the tell tale signs of labor. Of course the contractions where too far apart to alert anyone and that’s why she kept to herself. She had learned her lesson from the first time around, having a home birth could drive you insane since you don’t really have doctors to kick your family out of the room when they become overbearing. Natasha and Tony had been the ones fussing over her and at first she loved it but after the sixth hour of labour and without Grant with her she was ready to be done with it.

 

Now thought was different. Grant had gone a few week of vacation which he took and stayed home. As a matter of fact, he was currently snoring a storm beside her while she tried to read while fighting through contractions. She had text Bruce to let him know and he was on his way. It took quite a while to get to the suburbs! By now she was beyond annoying with her oblivious husband, her foot landed a harsh kick on his sin and he shot up, looking around wildly. “What happened?” He asked alarmed. 

 

“I’m trying to have a baby here.” She answered calmly turning another page on her book, _she was about to learn who fathered Jon Snow damn it!,_ not paying him any mind. “So if you could keep your snoring down that would be great!” Her face twisted in a pained frown as she breathe through another contraction and Grant eyed her worried.

 

“Are you all right?” He leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead, cupping her cheek softly. 

 

“Yes, daddy.” She smiled nodding. “Go wake the others, Bruce should be here any moment now. Make sure Phil stays in his bedroom. I don’t want to scare our spawn for life.” Grant was in his way to alert their family as soon as the words left her mouth. “Damn!” She moaned to herself as she felt wetness between her legs. “I ruined the mattress again!”

 

_**~oOo~** _

 

“Close the fucking door!” She screamed as a contraction tore through her. She was so stupid! All brave and shit, insisting to do this all without drugs! “My vagina is not a national sight seeing place!” All she needed right now was for the others to get a look of her messed nether parts. Grant jumped at the sound of her voice as he slipped inside. “Man, you are never getting near me again!” She hissed as he kneeled beside her and grabbed her hand. 

 

“Come on, Skye.” Bruce coached from the end of the bed. “You are almost there. Give me one more push.” Her eyes searched Grant’s for a moment and she let herself go as his fingers tighten around hers. A moment later an upset cry filled the room.

 

_**~oOo~** _

 

“What’s her name?” Natasha asked as she sat by Skye gazing at the little miracle lovingly.

 

“Zoe Natasha Ward.” Skye smiled at the older woman. 

 

“I think it suits her.” Natasha nodded moved by the gesture. “She is a new breath of life after all.” The two woman looked at each other for a moment and shared a secret smile. They didn’t need words, that was Skye’s way of thanking Natasha for everything she did for them all these years. 

 

“I wanna see her, I wanna see her, I wanna see her!” Her son marched into Skye’s room screaming a storm. 

 

“Philip!” She chastised smiling faintly. “You don’t want to wake up your sister.” The little boy shook his head as Grant swept him in his arms moving towards Skye’s bed. Phil looked at the baby amazed as the little creature in her hands slept on despite all the noise. 

 

“She’s cool.” Phil shrugged making the adults in the room laugh. Only her son, Skye thought.

 

_**~oOo~** _

 

“She’s so beautiful.” Skye murmured caressing the baby’s soft cheek as the little girl sucked on her mothers breast contentedly. 

 

“Just like her mother.” Grant whispered in her ear from behind her. Their family had let them be for a while by retiring downstairs while Natasha put Phil to sleep. They all had a very tiring day! Their little ones more than anyone, Phil had insisted to wait for his little sister to arrive as soon as he head his mother scream.

 

“You gotta find knew pick up lines, hot stuff!” She laughed softly teasing him. “You said the exact same thing to me when I had Phil!” 

 

“I love you.” He simply said smiling at her. “I don’t think I could possibly love you anymore than I did but it turns out I was wrong. My heart is honestly beating only for you three.” He whispered crushing his lips against hers. 

 

“I know, baby.” She nodded smiling back through her tears. “We love you too.” 

 

_**~The End~** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Drop me a review to let me know what you think!


End file.
